


The 3652nd day I have loved you

by tunathefish



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Still no beta, This is probably bad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all of my fics are soft, blink and you'll miss the angst, cuz i'm a soft stan, i wrote this instead of doing homework, i'm also a baby so no smut, soft, someone please be my beta, yunhwa is such an underrated couple that i just have to write more for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunathefish/pseuds/tunathefish
Summary: Seonghwa had never taken a liking to sweets, but he would always fall for the soft caramel of Jeong Yunho’s eyes all the same, even for another thousand years.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	The 3652nd day I have loved you

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Paris In The Rain by Lauv while writing this so please enjoy!

Seonghwa placed the mug of hot chocolate down on the small coffee table and picked up the book he’d just got from the shelf, it was one of his favorites, a classic romance novel. He had read the book for the nth time by now that every single word had been encrypted in his mind. The thing was, Seonghwa was a romantic person by nature, he loved roses and candle-lit dinners and cheesy things like that, and he could never thank all the forces above enough for granting him his boyfriend of 10 years and still counting.

For Seonghwa, meeting Jeong Yunho was like every fairy tale dream of his came true. They met through a party of a mutual friend in Yunho’s sophomore year, Seonghwa always liked to think that it was destined for them to be since they weren’t even in the same university at the time. He was not the type to easily lose his cool in public, but the moment their eyes met, Seonghwa knew that he was sold. Among the cheap bottles of alcohol and drunken bodies that night, Seonghwa held tight onto Yunho’s warmth, tying their hands together with the red string of fate, never letting him go again.

Time flew by really quickly when you least noticed it. 2 years later, they moved in when Seonghwa graduated and landed himself a spot in his favorite company. Everything was dreamlike, honestly. Seonghwa’s friends would usually tell him that they were envious of the couple a lot, because before him, lots of people had tried to hit on Yunho and failed. And to be honest, Seonghwa felt proud, no matter how often he got to hear that, the feeling would still be the same. He was also told that Yunho was one of the best students in his department, so it was predicted that large entertainment companies would come after him. The choices were entirely his, yet Yunho still insisted Seonghwa say his opinion, because according to him: “Since I will be living with you for the rest of my life and my career choice will affect our life style a lot, I need your saying in this.” Seonghwa never told anyone, not even Yunho, but he cried that night with the knowledge of how much he meant to the younger.

Seonghwa had just facetimed Yunho a few hours ago. The latter had been on a tour since the beginning of this month as he was now a part of a famous dance crew. It was the nature of his job, and yes, Seonghwa had to admit that it was really difficult at start.

They had had several arguments before, but this one was the worst, to the point of breaking up and Seonghwa didn’t know if he even had tears left to cry. Then Yunho returned home with a giant teddy bear almost his size and a bouquet of roses in a spectrum of colors. He hugged Seonghwa so tightly, buried his head onto the crook of Seonghwa’s neck, and _cried._ For all the years Seonghwa had known and loved him, he had never seen Yunho’s face so broken like that. His heart ached even harder upon hearing Yunho’s heartfelt confession.

“I don’t ever want to lose you”, the younger said as tears streaming down his face, “You’re the only person who really loves me for who I am and not just my face. I was incapable of taking care of myself before you. You endure my childishness and you’re always so gentle and patient to me. Please don’t leave me, I’ll try to do something with my schedule, just please…don’t leave me…” And who was Seonghwa to say no to those beautiful round chocolate puppy eyes? Seonghwa had a lot of fear, and after that night, Yunho’s tear was added to the top of that list, so he made a promise to himself to never, _ever_ , make Yunho cry again.

Seonghwa smiled contently to himself as he turned another page. Max, their Labrador, wa sleeping soundly by his side. Seonghwa remembered, the dog was Yunho’s present for him on their 4th anniversary. The younger trained the dog himself despite his tight schedule because he did not want Seonghwa to be bothered with all those cleaning-ups. So as for now, there were two puppies in their household: 6-year-old Max and 30-year-old Yunho. Ever since the fight, the younger had been doing his best to make sure his lover wouldn’t suffer alone again.

Seonghwa paused for a moment when he reached the part where the protagonist asked himself the meaning of love. For all those years living and breathing, Seonghwa’s definition of the l-word varied a lot. But it stopped changing as soon as he met Yunho, from then on, his explanation on love only revolved around the other’s smile. It was addicting, better than any cocaine. Being around Yunho was always warm, it was like being engulfed in a bunch of wool blankets during snowy days, or like _being home_. That’s right. Yunho always smelled like home, with all those faint smells of freshly baked cookies and honey ginger tea. He was like a spectrum of colors, surprising Seonghwa from time to time without fail. Yunho could be like the bright cerulean sky of the summer, always yearning for freedom and new horizons, or he could be as hi-class and cheesy as the burgundy red of some fine wines, and sometimes he could just be as plain and classic as the dark wood brown of some jazzy nights with a cup of hot coffee by the window. Seonghwa loved how Yunho sometimes escaped to his own world and brought Seonghwa along with him, especially when one of them was feeling down. The elder was forever grateful for all the nights Yunho had him wrapped up in his arms, kissing all his insecurities and tears away as the younger whispered nothing but love words into Seonghwa’s ears. Seonghwa had never taken a liking to sweets, but he would always fall for the soft caramel of Jeong Yunho’s eyes all the same, even for another thousand years.

Seonghwa was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not notice Max was already up and started barking at the door, his tail wagging restlessly. He turned around and saw his beloved. Seonghwa, surprised as he was, walked up to his boyfriend and swung his arms around his neck, giving him a peck on his flushing cheeks.

“I thought you said you would be home by at least tomorrow evening?”

“I just miss you too much to wait until tomorrow.”

Seonghwa blushed hard at that, they had been together for years but Yunho still managed to make Seonghwa feel like there were butterflies in his stomach. And there it was again, Yunho’s gentle smile, brighter than the sun, sweeter than honey, and Seonghwa was left breathless.

“You’re staring again”, Yunho chuckled lowly.

“I am not”, Seonghwa huffed in protest as he returned to the sofa.

Yunho ruffled Max’s head playfully when he closed the door. “I did not lie when I said I missed you,” Yunho inhaled deeply, “I’ve thought about this a lot while I was overseas. No, actually this has been on my mind ever since Max first came home.” And he pulled out a small velvet box from the pocket of his coat. Seonghwa held his breath as Yunho knelt on one knee before him.

“Thank you for being by my side through all those years. Thank you for not giving up on us. Thank you for being not only my lover but also my guardian angel. You’ve been taking care of me ever since we started dating. I’m sorry that I am not perfect and sometimes slow on what you need, but I promise you I am and will still be learning to be the right husband for you. I love you with my whole heart, and I am asking you for a chance, for me to take this path with you until the end of the line. So please, will you marry me?”

Seonghwa was speechless, he did not expect this at all. He could only stand there, eyes unmoving as he looked at the shiny golden ring placed in the middle of the box.

“Oh…god…I’m so so sorry, I should have planned this better. Ah stupid me, I’m sorry hyung. It’s just that when I first laid my eyes on the ring, I could only think of you, how your slim finger would fit it perfectly. I’ve been too excited to think of the bigger scene. Let’s just…forget this and I’ll bring you to your favorite restaurant tonight and do this again?”

“Yes…yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes!! Of course I’ll marry you!” The elder said breathlessly, tears rolling down his face as he jumped into Yunho’s arms. And Yunho was quick to wipe the tears away from Seonghwa’s cheeks, kissing him on the lips softly, as if to savour the moment.

That night, in between the kisses and bed sheets, Seonghwa whispered to Yunho a question he had asked the younger many times before, “What did I ever do to deserve you?” And Yunho would just kiss him again for the who-knew-how-many time, “Just being you is enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
